Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{14}{20}+11\dfrac{3}{20} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{14}{20}} + {11} + {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} + {11} + {\dfrac{14}{20}} + {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{14}{20}} + {\dfrac{3}{20}}$ Add the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{17}{20}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{17}{20}$